Bugul Noz
by North of the North
Summary: They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one. Mathew finds one in the woods, and while he doesn't die, that is not the only surprise in store for him.


**Bugul Noz**

 **31 Aug 18**

* * *

 **So, I like mythology and this (below) was all I could find online about this creature and then this story just came into my head while I was looking it up so I'm sharing it here with you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bugul Noz (Celtic) - Extremely ugly, but kind, forest spirit

In Breton beliefs, the **Bugul Noz** ([byɡylˈnoːs] "Night Shepherd") is a fairy spirit who lives in the woodlands of Brittany. He is the last of his kind and is said to be incredibly ugly, which causes him distress. His appearance is so awful that even woodland animals avoid him, and he sometimes cries out to warn humans of his approach, so that he won't frighten them. Though not malicious (indeed, rather kind and gentle), he is always alone because of his hideous visage.[1]

They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one.[2]

The Bugul Noz finds a mention in a letter of introduction to a section of the book _The fairy faith in Celtic Countries_ , dealing with fairy faith in Brittany. Anatole Le Braz, Professor of French Literature, University of Rennes, Brittany, mentions the Bugul Noz to the author, Mr. Wentz.[3] In this mention, the Bugul Noz seems less frightening in appearance. Rather than being a spirit to be feared he might, "fulfill a beneficial office, in warning human beings, by his coming, that night is not made for lingering in the fields or on the roads, but for shutting oneself in behind closed doors and going to sleep. This shepherd of the shades would then be, take it altogether, a kind of good shepherd. It is to ensure our rest and safety, to withdraw us from excesses of toil and the snares of night, that he compels us, thoughtless sheep, to return quickly to the fold."

 **References** **[** **edit source** **]**

 **Jump up** McCoy, Edain (1994). A witch's guide to faery folk: reclaiming our working relationship with invisible helpers. Llewellyn Worldwide. p. 193. _ISBN_ _9780875427331_.

 **Jump up** **Cite error: The named reference** **Levine, N. (n.d.). Types of Fey. Retrieved August 27, 2018, from** **types-of-fey** **was invoked but never defined (see the** **help page** **).**

 **Jump up** Evans-Wentz, Walter Yeeling (1911). The fairy faith in Celtic countries. London, New York : H. Frowde. p. 191.

From another website:

Bugul Noz:

A repulsively ugly fey who dwells deep within the Breton woodland. They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one. Despite their appearance, however, the poor Bugul Noz has a gentle and hospitable nature. Seelie

* * *

 **Summary: Ivan is a hideous monster, destined to forever be shunned by humans but one human named Mathew is nice to him and says he is not afraid. So the monster follows him back home to see where he lives and possibly see if he can maybe see him again sometime.**

* * *

Too late, Ivan realized that his calls had not warned off the human. The smell he'd thought he must have been mistaken to smell so close by was not a trick. The human was right in front of him.

The human looked up at him, lavender eyes wide and shocked.

His own purple eyes locked and held the humans, he too couldn`t look away, nor did he know what next he could or should do.

He was supposed to avoid humans, and never let them see them.

What was he to do now?

"Please don't be scared," He begged the little blond in front of him.

The man visibly swallowed and whispered, "Alright."

Somehow, despite this somewhat shaky first meeting, this wasn't the first time they met in the woods out back of Mathew's house, nor was it the first time they talked, or spent more than just a few minutes in awe of each others company.

After this, well, it could even be said that they became friends, even though they were a bit of an odd duo.

* * *

Sorry **about the late updates to English stories as well as to the long wait for new stories too. It's been a hectic time for me. Since** last **update, moved back from the place(s) work had sent me a4-month** 4 month **absence from home so we've been cleaning for the past few days and completely reorganizing the house. Lol**

 **Anyways**...

 **Please review!**

 **Hugs and Wuvs,**

 **North of the North**


End file.
